Teach me
by Shellfish1001
Summary: Seifer comes back to garden after three years, Zell and co are instructors and Squall makes Zell tutor Seifer to help him past the Seed exam. Yaoi SeiferxZell


Teach me.

Notes: _Couldn't think of a great title so that will have to do._

Zell carried his notes and books into his next class. Three years had past since the end of the second sorceress war. Squall was now a full time commander after the headmaster had retired and opened up the orphanage again with his wife Edea. Zell, Irvine and Quistis were instructors, Selphie was in charge of moral and Rinoa was a white magic specialist and sorceress.

Some had thought the guys wouldn't be suited to being instructors but the students quickly learnt their quirks. Irvine was a flirt to both females and males but there was nothing in it that was just his way. Zell could sometimes be a bit clumsy with his very energetic way but no one was a better martial artist.

The little blonde had a class of mixed fighters except with actual fighting practice; even Squall had one lesson a week training cadets in gunblade fighting.

When Zell reached the classroom Squall was waiting for him.

"Zell, you have new student."

"Really? Cool!" He grinned and moved to step past his friend into the room but the brunette stopped him, an uncertain look on his normally blank face.

"The thing is-" Squall started to say, pausing in an un-Squall-like way.

"Is?" Zell prompted.

His friend moved aside and pointed into the classroom at the first row of cadets.

The blonde's eyes widened. "T-That's - That's-" He spluttered as he stared in at his ex-enemy, the ex-bully, ex-knight Seifer Almasy.

"I want you to teach him."

"Me?! Why me?! Bet Irvine could do it better, he didn't know him all that well, they'll get along great!"

Squall gave him a hard look. "Give Seifer a chance okay? It has been three years."

Zell looked at him suspiciously. "Funny hearing you say that, you never were Seifer's biggest fan."

The brunette's expression was close to a pout. "Well- err- I've been-"

"Listening to Rinoa?" Zell ended for him.

"No!" Squall answered, a little too quickly.

The blonde smirked and nodded.

"Will you teach him or not?"

Zell paused, racking his brains to come up with a good reason not to teach Seifer. "W-Well I would but he's behind in lessons now, he's missed things, very important things."

The brunette's lips twitched into what would have been a smile if he wasn't Squall. "That's the other thing; I want you to tutor him."

Zell's mouth fell open and he gaped at his friend.

"Just until he gets up to speed unless he wants extra help after that but this is Seifer we're talking about so I doubt he'll want extra tutoring."

Zell started to shake his head continuously. "I can't believe you're loading all this on me!" He sighed. "Seifer won't like it being me, you know."

Squall ever so slightly smiled. "I think you'll be wrong."

"Huh?"

"Rinoa thinks he's changed."

Zell snorted. "Seifer Almasy? Proud bastard of the year? Never!"

Squall gave him a look causing Zell to pout and sulk with folded arms like a child. "Oh alright, I'll tutor him."

Squall looked slightly smug. "Thanks." He pushed off the wall and headed down the hall towards the lift.

The blonde took a deep breath before headed into the classroom to start the lesson

The lesson had been interesting, it had been hard not to look over at Seifer a lot during the lesson. Strangely the blonde had been sitting up and paying attention all the times Zell had looked at him, the little blonde thought maybe he was really good at knowing when he was being studied so he tried to sneakily look over at Seifer. The ex-knight seemed genuinely keen to do his work, their eyes had meet a few times when Zell had been looking over at the taller man there had been no cruel smirk on his lips, at first he just blinked at him then once or twice tried offering the younger man a smile.

At the end of the lesson Zell watched his students file out of the room but Seifer hung back. The little blonde swallowed hard. Please don't come over here, just leave, just leave. He thought to himself.

"Zell?"

He winced slightly, looking up to see Seifer standing beside his desk. "Yeah?" He answered, a little harsher than he had meant to, after all Seifer was a student now and he had to treat him like he treated all the others.

The ex-knight flinched a little bit. "I was surprised to hear that you were an instructor now." His tone was friendly but Zell took it the wrong way.

"Why? Didn't you think the chicken could make it!?"

Seifer shook his head continuously. "I didn't mean it like that; you just don't seem like the type to ask for all that paperwork."

Zell shrugged. "Well I still get to go out on mission and stuff like what Quisty-err- Instructor Trepe used to do."

"Well- good."

There was an uncomfortable silence, both standing in the empty classroom now. "Was there something you wanted?"

Those green eyes travelled along the edge of the desk nervously before answering. "I just wanted to say….. I'm sorry."

"WHAT?!" Zell's eyes almost fell out of his head. He didn't think Seifer knew the meaning of the word.

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

The little blonde blinked. "Oh." Was the intelligent answer he came up with.

"A-And I don't just mean in the war, I mean before that too with- everything." The taller man pausing, waiting for a reply that never came. "Zell?" He prompted.

The shorter blonde shifted uncomfortably and tried to smile but he looked more in pain than anything else. "Okay that's-" He struggled for the right word. "-good." That wasn't it.

Seifer nodded slowly. "Right- W-well I'll- go- now." He turned jerkily towards the door and wandered out of it.

Zell let his head hit the wall. God that was the most awkward thing ever! He pressed his forehead into the wall and screwed up his eyes. As long as he never spoke to Seifer ever again it would be okay but he had to tutor the blonde later that night. He peered out into the corridor to make sure Seifer had gone before headed out there himself and walking to the lift. It was lunchtime; no doubt some of his friends would be in there. As expected Irvine and Selphie were in there already, the two weren't a couple anymore both of them decided that they weren't good for each other.

The thing was though that Selphie didn't felt lonely because she was happy person and Irvine could have anyone he wanted.

Zell had a great job and great friends and it did get to him when Squall and Rinoa were getting cuddly thought he did enjoy joining Selphie in a round of embarrass the lovebirds Squall and Rinoa. Now he knew how Quistis felt before the war being surrounded by students all day, everyday and never getting out meeting people, they went out on missions but that was usually to kill people not to take them out to dinner. The stupid garden rules stated that instructors were not allowed to date their students. He remembered when Irvine had asked if just fucking was okay, the headmaster hadn't been too impressed and gone into this big lecture on teacher/student relationships and why it was wrong etc. All the people Zell mixed with were off limits that didn't leave him with a lot of choice.

"Hey Darlin'" The cowboy drawled to his friend.

Darlin', Irvine called everyone that, well all girls and the guys that he was mates with. It meant nothing but a friendly gesture though the cowboy had confessed to Zell one night that he thought Squall was hot and if he and Rinoa ever split up he'd see if he could cheer up their commander.

"I hear Seifer's in your classes now." Selphie said as he dropped into one of the free chairs at the table.

"Yeah it's really weird."

"Why? I think it's really brave of him to come back to garden now even though we're all instructors and stuff." She put her hands on her hips in an 'I know I'm right so don't argue' way.

"Well I have to tutor him as well, I'm sure it'll be the most uncomfortable thing ever."

Irvine chuckled. "Rather you than me."

Selphie frowned. "Well I think you two are being really mean! We should invite Seifer to come out with us sometime."

The two guys shared a look. "Err- maybe later."

She gave them both disappointed looks.

"Well if we kill each other during tutoring tonight I won't have to ask him will I?"

Zell paced up and down in his living room, he had all his books and notes from past lessons that Seifer had missed on the small coffee table in the centre of the room in between the two sofas. He grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge to keep it casual but he had thought of taking them back because he didn't want to be known for taking to get his students drunk. Not that he thought Seifer could get drunk on one beer but- He sighed loudly, running a hand through his hair. There was no reason to panic, it was just a tutoring session with a student he had lots of students so what difference did it make? He moved to the sofa, being half-way to sitting down when he jerked nervously at a knock at the door. He looked round at the door as if it was a ruby dragon when he was unarmed, naked and tied down. He leaned forward to get up to answer the door but he was stuck the sofa with fear. The knock came again more hesitantly this time.

"C-Come in!" He called.

The door opened slowly, too slowly for Zell and Seifer nervously looked round the door. Their eyes met and they starred in fear at each other.

"Hi." The taller man half whispered.

Seifer whispered? Zell stared at the man who stood in his doorway unmoving. "Um- are you- going to- come in?"

"Huh?" The older man looked around to see that he was still standing on the welcome mat. "Oh! Yeah, right, okay, sorry."

There was that sorry again with a bunch of other words strung together in a nervous line.

The taller man shuffled towards the other sofa that Zell was sitting on. He stopped beside the arm of the couch where Zell sat and shuffled with his eyes on the little blonde to the farther part of the other sofa.

Zell took in what the other man with wearing for the first time, the grey trench coat was gone he wore the same black pants but he had on navy turtleneck and he looked surprisingly good in it. The little blonde shook his head to clear it of thoughts like that. He didn't think Seifer was hot or anything it was just an observation. Seifer shouldn't be looking like that for a tutoring session with an instructor.

He glanced at the blonde to see Seifer already looking at him. "So- um- what are we supposed to be doing?"

Zell moved to the edge of his seat to look through his notes and stuff. "Well in the first couple of lessons we did stuff on basic drawing, junctioning and stuff but I guess you know all that." He briefly glanced up at his students to see the blonde nod.

Seifer gave him an uncertain look. "Do I have to do those Trabian language classes too?"

"Yeah, all students have to know basic Trabian because now that Trabian garden has been made bigger we have to mix with them now often and the old stuffy people still speak it."

Seifer managed a small smile at the last comment. "I can say one thing in Trabian but I doubt I'll need to say that to the commanders in Trabia garden."

"What is it?" Zell asked, without looking up, it seemed to help Seifer when he wasn't being stared at.

"Can I stuff your chicken?"

"What?!" The little blonde looked at sharply.

"T-That's what I can say in Trabian." Seifer hurriedly added.

Zell frowned. "Oh." He thought about it for a moment then looked up again, opening his mouth to speak but Seifer stopped him.

"Don't ask."

"W-Well we can work- on that."

The blonde nodded uneasily, there was a long empty silence with both of them staring into space, Zell looked up suddenly and handed Seifer a beer to fill the silence with something.

"Here." He said as he handed it over.

"Thanks."

Zell got one himself, both still staring into space with drinks in their hands this time. "O-okay." Zell handed Seifer some notes and stuff on monsters. "We- err have to know what monsters are likely to be found where." He gave another sheet to Seifer followed by another. "So I can give you all this stuff for you to learn and stuff and then tomorrow we'll do a quiz thing okay?" He handed Seifer random papers until he was covered in them. The older man quickly tried to pick them all up without dropping them.

"Okay so it's been- good. Bye!"

Zell didn't have time to blink before Seifer disappeared out of the door. "Bye." He whispered in confusion after the door had closed behind his student. What the hell was that about?

He was relieved it was over though; he sank down into the sofa. That was so uncomfortable, no wonder Seifer was in a hurry to leave.

Maybe he was embarrassed having to have tutoring but then when was Seifer ever embarrassed about anything? Maybe he was embarrassed to be tutored by Zell. Maybe he thought Zell hated him. The little blonde stared at the blank TV, did he hate Seifer? He didn't know, not at the moment after all the other man had apologized to him. If Seifer had changed he didn't think it was change for the better.

Seifer leant back on the door to Zell's dorm in relief. Thank fuck that was over, it was obviously that Zell wanted to get rid of him. It was painful to get lessons from a guy who he had tormented; he had made it his mission to torture Zell. He knew Zell didn't like him but that he didn't have a reason not to like him. He pushed off the door when he hear footsteps from inside the dorm, he ran down the corridor, looking back to see Zell leave his room and head in the opposite direction.

Zell sat in the cafeteria with his head on his hands.

A hand patted him on the head and a voice chuckled above him. "There, there darlin'"

"It was terrible Irvine so uncomfortable and just horrible."

"Did he say anything?"

"Not really he didn't meet my eyes or take his gaze off the floor for long."

"Well maybe he loves you and he's nervous."

Zell looked up at his friend with a panicked expression. "Please don't try to help me Irvine." He sat up slightly. "This may sound odd but I think he's- shy."

The cowboy burst out laughing. "Seifer? Shy?"

"Shh not so loud, I'm serious! I don't know what to do, he barely opens his mouth."

The cowboy pressed his lips together to show that he was trying to stop laughing. "Do you hate him?"

"No, I don't know, I don't think so."

"Then just tell him that the tutoring is for the good of the world and-"

"The good of the world?" He raised an eyebrow.

"And to basically get over it." The cowboy grinned while Zell looked doubtfully.

"I don't think get over it will help somehow."

"Just a suggestion."

Irvine had had some good ideas with Sephie to back him up and edit some of his ideas. In light of these Zell had moved the tutoring to the bedroom not for the cowboy's idea of relaxing Seifer with a blowjob but Selphie had said it was more casual to have scattering papers, lying out over the bed than all sitting up tense on the sofa.

The little blonde flopped down width ways at the top bed, he had laid down lots of fluffy pillows from Selphie on the floor beside the bed where Seifer now sat, leaning back on the mattress his back to the bed and Zell for the mini test they were going to do. He looked over his shoulder nervously. "So- err- do I have to call you instructor?"

The other man smiled. "No, Zell is fine."

He had tried in the beginning to get cadets to call him instructor but it hadn't worked, he was so friendly and casual that Zell had just stuck with everyone.

"Okay so-" The little blonde looked at the piece of paper that was in his hand and threw it gracelessly over his head. "This is rubbish."

The taller man's lips twitched slightly as the so-called instructor impatiently searched for the sheet of paper he wanted, throwing notes everywhere, some falling over Seifer who sat on the floor.

"Where is that question sheet I had it just a second ago?"

Seifer picked up one of the pieces of paper. "Is this it?"

The little blonde reached down and snatched it back. "Yes! This is it!"

More notes flew over Seifer as the other blonde shoved several out of the way to sit down on the mattress. The ex-knight chuckled lightly.

"Are you laughing at your instructor?" He smiled as he said, letting Seifer know he was joking.

"How did you get this job? You must lose everything."

The little blonde pouted slightly and settled down on the bed. "I'll remember you said that when you pass the Seed exam and I'll want an apology."

Seifer snorted. "If I pass the Seed exam I'll do whatever you want me to do."

Zell chuckled. "I'll remember that too." He pulled his knees up and rested the notes on them. "Okay first question are you ready?"

"Yep, was that the first question?" Seifer asked with a half smile.

"What?"

"Are you ready? Was that the question?"

Zell looked confused for a second then shook his head. "No, no, wait a minute." He sighed and gave the blonde a look. "Shut up." He said playfully.

Seifer got more and more into it as the questions continued, he got up and started to pace around. Zell started to fear for his furniture by the fifteenth question he'd follow the blonde around moving things out of the firing line if the older man got a question wrong.

"How many did I get right?"

"Err- maybe you should sit down first."

Seifer perched on the edge of the bed. "Well?"

"Thirteen out of eighteen."

The older man winced, dropping his head slightly into a hand with his elbows resting on his knees.

Zell came up behind him looking over his shoulder. "Well you know it's not that bad, I've seen cadets do worse much, much worse."

"Bet they weren't as old as me though."

Zell chuckled. "Seifer you're 21, you sound like you're about to drop off your perch." He awkwardly placed his hands on Seifer's shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

"But you and Squall and even Rinoa are Seeds and instructors now."

The little blonde smiled. "Well you win one little war and everyone thinks you're some type of hero."

The other blonde smiled sadly. "Well if you get end up on the wrong side of one little war and everyone think you're the devil."

Zell shifted position when Seifer leant back on his slightly, arms slipping over broad shoulders. "They don't think that Seifer, I don't."

The little blonde's eyes widened when fingers linked with his so they were holding hands and Seifer looked over his shoulder at Zell so their faces weren't that far apart. Zell blinked, he could felt the other man's hot breath on his face, thumbs rubbing the backs of his hands. He closed his eyes for a second, he was single and missed having a warm body in his arms. The other man's forehead rested against his own. Zell opened his eyes slowly to find that Seifer had also closed his eyes, he moved his head back a little way to get the other man's attention. Those green eyes opened and looked at him, just blinking silently. The shorter man smiled slightly as if in apology before gently and slowly untangling his fingers from Seifer's and leaned back a little way so their bodies weren't pressed together anymore.

The taller man looked a little disappointed but he didn't argue. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked, thinking maybe he offended Zell by getting too close.

"But we haven't finished yet, unless you're in a hurry to leave?"

Seifer shook his head.

"Great, we can go over the questions you got wrong!" He grinned.

"Well?" Selphie asked, pigtails bobbing at her sides.

Zell smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you were right." He walked along beside her. "It was better… than before."

She grinned. "I'm so pleased! Everyone deserves a second chance even Seifer." She bounced along next to him. "Besides he's one of us, matron's orphans!"

Zell shook his head with a smile.

Irvine strolled up behind them and slung an arm around them both with a big grin on his face. "So did he hit on you?" He asked, leaning over Zell's shoulder.

The blonde shrugged off the arm and make a sound in the back of his throat. "No." He said, turning his head to hide the blush, his mind flicking through images of Seifer's back pressed to his chest, hand in hand with warm breath on his face. He blinked out of his trace when Irvine cried out in pain.

"Ow! Seffie what the hell was that for?" The cowboy rubbed his shin.

"I think you should be nice to Seifer, he was really brave to come back to garden after everything and face us."

"Alright, hold your horses I was just teasing the kid."

"Kid?" Zell stared at him. "I'm only a few months younger than you."

"I meant as in experience of life."

"Experience of life? You mean a sex thing?" He rolled his eyes when the cowboy winked at hum.

"If you ever want relationship help, you know where to come."

Selphie snorted. "You wouldn't know a relationship if it bit you on the ass."

Zell laughed, walking away from his two friends, leaving them to fight it between themselves.

Four more tutoring sessions followed with the two blondes getting more and more comfortable with each other. Seifer started to lie width ways on the end of the bed and stare at the ceiling while Zell sat at the top of the bed and read things out to him.

After a class Zell finished up another lessons. The cadets filed out of the classroom, some girls smiled and waved at him as they past and he smiled back. Seifer was the last to leave he mimicked the girlish waves at the little blonde as he pasted.

Zell stuck his tongue at him causing the older man to laugh.

"Seifer?" He called.

The blonde stopped in the doorway and looked back at his instructor. "You've got tonight off."

"Why? Trying to get rid of me?" He smiled but something told Zell he wasn't completely joking.

"No I'm just going fishing with- some people." He said, not sure if he should mention Squall and everyone in front Seifer.

The older man chuckled. "When have you ever been fishing?"

"Um- never but we'll pick it up as we go along."

"Uh huh, Rinoa going with you?"

"I think so."

Seifer nodded. "At least one of you knows what to do then, I taught her to fish so that's one brain among you."

Zell nodded for a second then realized he had been insulted. "Hey!"

Seifer smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." He turned to leave again.

"Wait!"

The blonde stopped again.

"W-Why don't you come with us?"

"Oh, I wasn't looking for an invite, I was just-"

"I know but Selphie and Rinoa would want you to come and Squall will go along with Rinoa."

"And the cowboy and instructor?"  
"Well they're outnumbered so who cares." Zell grinned. "So will you come or not?"

Seifer rolled his eyes. "As you asked so nicely how can I refuse?"

"Great, we're meeting them at the front gate right now." Zell collected up his files and handed them to Seifer. "You can help me carry these, I have to drop them off at my dorm first."

Seifer learnt that the phrase 'Help me carry' meant you do all the carrying for me.

"So you taught Rinoa to fish? When you were going out?"

Seifer winced. "I don't think we were a couple really, we went out places and stuff but it wasn't like we were dating."

"Really? I always thought-"

"I'm gay."

Zell's eyes widened a little, he didn't expect that maybe bi but Seifer didn't seem the- gay type then again what was the gay type he wasn't sure.

They approached the front gate when Zell realized Seifer wasn't beside him anymore. He glanced back to see him lagging behind, he sighed and went back to get him.

Seifer felt like he was going to his doom but he wasn't sure why, he had seen Squall around garden a few times especially in the training centre and the brunette seemed to tolerate him but that was at a distance he didn't know if a fishing trip with the whole group was good idea. He hadn't realized he was slowing up as they approached the front gate until Zell touched his arm, the little blonde looped his arm though Seifer to prevent him from escaping. The taller man blinked in confusion at the arm that was attached to his own then up at the owner of the arm who just smiled up at him and led him over to the small group.

Irvine smirked at the adjoined arms, Quistis just raised a delicate eyebrow and Selphie got up off the wall.

"Hey guys!" Zell waved with his free hand. "I invited Seifer to come along that okay?"

Selphie clapped her hands together. "I knew you'd invite him!" She spun round to look at Quistis. "I told you."

"I know, I agreed."

"No, you owe me money."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "I never agree to the bet!"

"But it still counts!" The brunette pouted then turned and hugged Seifer, which looked a little weird with the 5:1 brunette hugging Seifer who had an extra foot in height.

"Seifer!" Someone yelled from behind him, Rinoa ran up and hugged him from behind.

The tall blonde sighed. "Oh good." He looked down at Selphie and around at Rinoa.

"Help." He whined at the others.

Squall shook his head as he arrived and pried his girlfriend off the blonde and Selphie was pried off by Zell.

Selphie bounced up and down. "Can we go now?"

Six of them sat on the dock with fishing lines that Seifer had set up for them, him and Rinoa explaining how to do things and laughing when they got it wrong. Selphie had got bored quickly and pestered the others until the girls agreed to disappear down the beach with her, Quistis hadn't had a lot of luck anyway and everyone was bored of the gloating Rinoa who had caught two huge fish. Zell had caught two of the tiniest fish in the entire world, Seifer had been in hysterics for ages. Irvine caught nothing but he'd gotten bored soon after the girls had left and ended up sunbathing on the deck, watching a certain brunette from under the brim of his hat. Said Squall reeled in the line having caught something again but unfortunately no fish. Zell laughed at the collection of boots and shoes that Squall had reeled in.

"Hey, I think we have pair!" He matched up two boots that looked similar.

Squall just frowned.

"Look on the bright side Squally, you can open your own shoe shop."

The brunette rolled his eyes at the tall blonde. "A shop of odd shoes? Who the hell would want one shoe?"

"A one legged man?" Zell suggested.

Seifer laughed, Squall gave the little blonde a look.

"What? It's just a suggestion."

"Pirates have one leg." Irvine added.

Squall shook his head. "What?!"

"Pirates, you could have just stolen all their shoes."

Squall blinked at the three guys who looked amused at their own joke. "O-kay then."

"I thought you students-" Irvine said to Seifer. "Weren't allowed to socialize with us superior- beings."

Seifer scoffed. "Superior beings? You lot?"

"That's dating." Squall corrected. "It's Cid rule, instructor's aren't allowed to date students in case they favour anyone." He eyed the cowboy. "Especially you."

Irvine looked hurt. "Me? Why me?"

"You flirt with them."

He smiled slowly. "Well I flirt with everyone." He winked at Squall.

"I've noticed." The brunette's lips twitched into the smallest of smiles. "Instructors aren't allowed to touch students below the waist or something and vice versa."

Seifer chuckled. "What?! But what if I dropped a pen and-" He made a show of crawling on his hands and knees. "And my hands accidentally drifted-." He patted his hands up Zell's legs starting at his ankles and working up till he got to his upper thighs when Zell shrieked in an unmanly way.

"Get your paws off me!"

The cowboy laughed.

"So instructors can have sex with other instructors and Seeds but not cadets?"

Squall nodded. "And people in charge are not allowed inappropriate relationships."

Zell blinked. "Inappropriate?"

Irvine smirked. "Like fucking in a elevator?"

Seifer grimaced with a laugh. "Ugh, trust you to come up with something like that."

"Right?" The cowboy asked Squall. "Well…. Yeah I guess and public displays of affection, things like that."

"Hmmm." Irvine wandered up the dock to where Squall was sitting. "So does this count?" I sat beside the brunette and put an arm around him.

"No, besides you're a friend so that doesn't count."

The cowboy grinned. "So because I'm a friend it doesn't matter what I do to you in public?"

Zell shook his head.

Squall blinked. "Um-" He jumped when a hand landed on his thigh but he didn't move away or run screaming.

"Squall!" His girlfriend called from down on the beach.

The brunette snapped out of his trance, jumping back hurriedly from the cowboy and scurrying down the beach to find his girlfriend.

Seifer looked confused. "What was that?"

Zell frowned. "I don't believe you sometimes."

"What?"

"He. Has. A. Girlfriend!"

"So?"

The taller blonde laughed.

"I was only flirting."

"You'll confuse him." Seifer said, abandoning his fishing line and lying back on the deck. "Poor boy's only just reached puberty and got a girlfriend, do you want to confuse him into breaking up with her?"

Irvine seemed to pause and think about it. "If it means I get to have him? Okay!"

Seifer folded his arms behind his head. "I thought you were straight."

"Nah, sex is sex."

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Another thing I thought you'd say."

"You're just jealous because I get more choice, liking both."

Seifer snorted. "Yeah right, I'm jealous."

The cowboy lounged both studying the blonde. "What's your preference?"

Seifer shook his head.

"No, I want to know, I'm curious. Blondes? Brunettes? Red-heads?"

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Blondes are good I guess."

"Really?" He looked over at the little blonde who was stared out to sea before whispering. "What about Zell?"

"Huh?" Zell looked up, glancing back at his two friends. "Are you talking about me?"  
"No, go back to sleep."

Seifer chuckled.

"I want to know what you're talking about!"

"Well?" Irvine asked the taller man.

"What?!" Zell asked.

Seifer regarded the little blonde with a smirk. "Wouldn't say no."

"About what?!"

Irvine smirked. "I asked Seifer if he thought you were hot."

Zell blinked. "Oh." Then he remembered the answer. "OH!"

Irvine made a tsking sound. "Naughty, naughty Seifer, he's an instructor- maybe a very short instructor-"

Seifer laughed.

"But still-"

Zell glared at him, blushing deeper by the second.

Squall walked up with the girls behind him. "We should head back, after all some of us still have tutoring sessions to do."

Irvine sniggered. "Yeah wouldn't want to miss any of your- _sessions."_

"SHUT _UP_ IRVINE!" Zell yelled.

Zell got in and rummaged through the cupboard for something to teach Seifer, he didn't think Squall would make them have a lesson after going fishing all evening. Seifer strolled in minutes later, peering into the bedroom and seeing all the mess Zell had made. The little blonde sat almost inside the cupboard with notes and books everywhere, all around the room. He leant on the door frame sucking on a candy lolly.

"Where'd you get them from?" Zell asked, eyeing the pile of lollies in Seifer's hand.

"Some girl was giving them out but she gave me more because-" He put on a girly voice. "I'm so cute."

Zell laughed. "You? Cute?"

"Don't you think I'm cute Chickie?"

"No, not Chickie! Zell!"

Seifer looked at all the stuff around the room. "What's all this stuff?"

"Notes. I was looking for something for us to work on tonight."

"But there's so much."

"Well I'm an Instructor, I never throw things away."

Seifer made a tsking sound. "That's a bad habit Chickie."

Zell groaned. "You were so well until now! It's Zell! Not Chicken or Chicken Wuss or Short-ass, just Zell!"

Seifer paused. "Chickie?"

"Or Chickie!"

"But you make a cute Chickie!"

Zell frowned and clambered over the bed, pushing pass Seifer and walking into the kitchen. "You want a drink?"

"Okay- Chickie."

"ZELL!" The little blonde hit the kitchen counter in annoyance.

Seifer chuckled. "Zelly?" He asked, arms slipping around his new friend's waist.

The shorter man froze, feeling warm breath on his neck he closed his eyes almost like a reflex. It felt good to have the taller, larger man pressed against his back. Unconsciously one of his hands went down to cover one of Seifer's hands that were around his waist. Feather light soft lips pressed against his jaw line and along his throat. Zell bit his lip, feeling warm breath across his skin, hair tickling his neck lightly but he forced his eyes to open and he leant away from Seifer slightly.

"Seifer?" He whispered. "We shouldn't."

Those green eyes opened instantly making Zell feel guilty for saying it, they flickered down to the floor for a second then back up to meet blue eyes. "Oh…. You don't want-"

Zell shook his head. "I didn't mean- Well I did mean b-but not like that. You're my student, I don't think I should-"

The arms left his waist suddenly, making him feel strangely cold. "You don't have to explain." The taller man backed off, leaning against the counter with folded arms. "I understand." He said, looking a little disappointed, hurt shining in his eyes.

Zell felt guilty. "It's not that I don't- I mean-" He blushed. "Um-" He didn't know what to say to the other man to tell him instead he stopped listening to his brain for once, grabbing the taller man's arm and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was meant to be a little short kiss on the lips to show Seifer how he felt but the ex-knight had other ideas. For a moment the other man's lips were still in shock under his, his mouth slack. Zell broke the kiss and made the move to back off but Seifer quickly gathered his wits and pulled him back in again. The little blonde's eyes widened when he found himself trapped between the counter and Seifer's hard body, the taller man pressed him into the surface, it dug in his back slightly. He moaned quietly, hands had made their way inside his shirt and were running up his back and chest. Zell broke the kiss, both a little breathless and staring at each other.

"I-I don't think we should more than friends until the exam-"

"Because of garden rules?" Seifer finished for him.

"Exactly."

Seifer smirked. "But I never follow garden rules!" He reached for Zell again.

The little blonde jumped out of the way. "You want to be a Seed don't you?"

"Yeah."

"If other cadets found out about us they could say we cheated in tests and you could get disqualified."

Seifer frowned. "Are you sure Squall would do that?"

"It's not really up to him, if the other cadets said something he would have to think about it and someone might say something because- um - you know-"

"Because people want to see me fail- again."

"Yeah." Zell muttered in a whisper.

Seifer let him go looked depressed.

Zell grinned at him. "But look on the bright side."

"Bright side? What bright side? I get to be sexually frustrated for months!"

The little blonde grinned, walking into the other room, sticking his head round the door to add. "But it'll give you more incentive to pass this year."

Seifer chuckled and followed his friend into the bedroom. "You better not make this hard for me or I'll take the chance and molest you in the hallways."

Zell eeped. "How could I make it hard?" I sniggered at the double meaning there.

"No revealing clothes until the exam."

Zell raised an eyebrow. "It's not like I wander round in my boxers or anything."

"I don't want to see you in anything less than full Eskimo clothes till the exam."

Zell scoffed.

"And don't be cute!"

Zell frowned in confused. "How am I cute?"

Seifer clapped a hand over his eyes. "You're being cute already!"

"But I didn't do anything!"

The tall blonde paced, thinking of a solution. "You could walk around with a bag over your head until the exam?"

Zell frowned. "No!" He sat on the bed, pulling himself up to the top of it as Seifer sat at the bottom of it on the very edge.

Seifer looked up at him. "Yeah you stay up there, far away from me."

Zell rolled his eyes and picked up from notes for the heap on the floor. "We have to do work now." He threw some at Seifer. "Look through these and tell me if they're useful or not."

Zell sat up against the pillows with Seifer staring at the ceiling at the end of the bed. They had done some work at some point but now both sucked on candy lollies, Zell had a coke favoured brown one and Seifer had a pink strawberry one.

"So, how'd you learn to say 'can I stuff your chicken' in Trabian?"

Seifer looked up with his smirk in place, Zell realized he had missed that smirk it fitted Seifer it made up who he was. "I got this job in a Trabian restaurant and all the managers spoke the language so this girl that worked there told me it was a welcome to customers."

Zell chuckled. "And how many people did you can it to?"

"Well she didn't come in the next day so I said it to all the customers."

Zell laughed so hard it was close to giggling.

"I wondered why I got so many funny looks and this really slutty redhead followed me around all day telling me that I could stuff him any day."

Seifer shook his head with a smile as he watched Zell try to stop laughing. "Who was he?"

"A really pretty guy." He paused to smirk. "And he was a screamer too."

Zell choked on his laughter. "You didn't?"

Seifer shrugged. "Wasn't like I was going to get any better offers."

Zell made a sound in disgust.

The taller man looked up. "That because I'm gay or because I fucked him?"

"You're not going to get any better? That's the worse excuse ever! Did you get rid of him after that?"

"Nah, he was better than I thought so I kept him a round for a bit."

"You're boyfriend?"

Seifer nodded. "Yeah and for a few months as well."

"What happened?"

"He moved away to Dollet, never saw him again."

They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment before Zell shifted. "We could work on getting you to a sentence that starts with 'Can I', like-" He trailed off to think. "Can I-"

"Give you a blowjob?" Seifer suggested.

"Eww, no!" Zell wrinkled his nose. "Unless you want to give the old Trabian commanders a blowjob."

"No thanks not with all that hair."

"Hair?"

Seifer smirked. "Trabian old people develop extra hair for the winter, like animals getting winter coats."

Zell laughed. "That's bull."

"Have you looked?"

"Have you?"

Seifer tapped his nose. "Now that would be telling."

The little blonde laughed. "Aren't I a bit young for you then?"

Seifer smiled, reaching up and grabbed Zell's ankle, the shorter man desperately grabbed at the sheets as he was dragged down the bed by the foot.

"Seifer!"

The taller man slithered up the bed to cover the smaller body with his own. "What are you laughing at?" His gaze softened on the giggling blonde, leaning in to kiss his "friend", arms locked around his neck instantly.

The kiss dissolved into little small kisses with a word or two in between. "Mmm Seifer?" Kiss. "You know." Kiss. "That thing-" Kiss. "We weren't supposed-" Kiss. "To do until-" Your exam?"

The other man smirked. "No, what was that again?"

Zell sighed, broking the embrace and moving to the edge of the bed much to the other man's disappointment.

"Seifer this is not- healthy." He wanted a better word but that was all he could think of.

The older man moved to sit next to him. "Well I won't tell if you don't."

Zell opened his mouth to say something but Seifer got there first. "And don't do me any favours! Pretend I'm a normal student."

"You are a normal student."

"See? You're getting the hang of it already."

Zell frowned and sighed, leaning into the other man's affections. "Okay- but!" He added as Seifer moved to kiss him again. "No-" He blushed. "You know- until the exam."

"What?!"

"You're not getting laid!"

"I knew what you meant but why?"

"I think it'll be more obvious if we're running off to have sex every five seconds."

"But then I'll be sexually frustrated, won't that be obvious too?"

Zell gave him a hard, trying for threatening look. "It better not be or I'm not coming within a hundred mile radius of you till the exam!"

"Okay." Seifer said in a depressed sort of voice then looked up hopefully. "Do I get a kiss now?"

The little blonde smiled and locked lips with his new boyfriend who eagerly pulled him into his lap. Seifer grinned around the kiss as legs and arms wrapped around him.

"Zell!" There was hard knocking on the door.

"Shh!" The little blonde whispered.

"It's Selphie! Can I come in?"

Zell leapt out of Seifer's lap and took a step towards the door then took it back. "Quick look like you're doing work!" He went to move towards the door again then stopped again. "And get back on the floor!"

The other man saluted and sat on the cushioned floor picking up the first piece of paper that came to hand.

Zell ran to the door to open it. Selphie beamed at him. "Hi!"

"Selphie what are you doing here?"

She pouted. "Well that's a nice way to greet a friend."

He sighed. "I'm sorry but we're really busy with- you know- all the work."

She smiled seriously for a moment then cheered. "Okay!" She pushed past him into the bedroom with Zell hot on her heels.

"Hi Seifer!" She cooed.

"Selphie."

Zell sighed in relief at how normal he looked, using the bed as a table while sitting on the floor he looked busy reading a piece of paper.

"Are you busy learning?" She asked.

Seifer nodded. "I was just reading-this-" He trailed off when he looked at the paper for the first time.

Selphie snatched it from him, reading it. "Milk? Bread? Bananas?" She raised an eyebrow at Zell.

The little blonde grabbed it quickly with a nervous laugh. "That's my shopping list, sorry." He stuffed it into his pocket. "W-We were just doing-um- Trabian!"

"History!" They both yelled at the same time.

The shorter man looked sheepish. "Well a little of both actually."

Selphie looked a little confused but she didn't say anything. "Oh. Okay!" She smiled. "Well I just came to see how it was going." She pushed past Zell to the front door and he followed her. As she was about to leave she leaned in and added. "I'll leave you two to- "study" She giggled and left the room.

Zell leant on the door in relief, wandering back into the bedroom.

"Do you think she knows?"

"I don't know, she said something before she left but she's Selphie so she could have been joking." He turned and hit the other man on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Zell folded his arms then unfolded him in a nervous/annoyed sort of fidget. "That was like- a test or something and you failed!"

"But it could be worse, I mean she's just Selphie!"

Zell stared at him. "Just Selphie? The queen of gossip."

His boyfriend chuckled. "Does she know you call her that?"

"Yeah she thought of it herself."

Seifer shook his head, lying back on the bed slightly on his side gesturing for Zell lie down beside him. The little blonde obeyed letting the other man lazily wrap an arm around him so that their bodies comfortably pressed together. "We need to make more of an effort especially in from of our friends."

"Your friends."

"Whatever, my friends and your orphan buddies."

Seifer chuckled.

"They'll notice more especially Irvine and Selphie because they want to stir things."

Okay I'll be good."

Seifer's promise hadn't turned out the way Zell had hoped. Yes in public he was friendly at a distance, with friend he teased Zell as Irvine did they'd had a few close calls. The martial artist's definition of in private was in one of their dorms alone away from prying eyes. Seifer's definition was behind the nearest bush or in a closet. Zell had been walking in the quad one day when an arm reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into some hedges. He went kicking and- Well not screaming because although he was annoyed with the other man he didn't want to get caught in his arms. The other man was having a problem with going 7 months without sex in fact Seifer hadn't make it to 7 days yet.

They slept in the same bed but Zell wore two pairs of pants as a sort of homemade chastity belt to stop wandering hands and the hands really did wander.

On the way to class one day, a class with Seifer in Zell was pulled into a broom closet and molested.

"MPH! Seifer! I have to teach a class- and you have to be in that class."

A hand disappeared under his hand. "But I missed you, I haven't seen you since this morning."

The little blonde pushed his boyfriend back against the opposite wall. "But it's only 10:30 am!"

"Well don't you want a pre-classroom grope?"

"No!" The shorter blonde frowned and fought with Seifer over the door.

He got it open a little way then slid out only to slam the door shut again quickly.

"So you decided to stay after all Chickie?" Seifer started winding himself around his boyfriend again.

"Quistis is right outside the door!" He hissed.

Seifer smirked. "Well we'll just have to wait till she goes away then won't we?"

"But we have to get to class and I'm teaching it so they'll notice if I'm not there!" He glared through the gloom. "This is all your fault Seifer!"

"Mine? I didn't pick up Quistis and put her outside the-"

"Hello?" A voice called through the door.

The two men held their breath.

"Is someone in there?" Quistis' voice called. "Hello? I maybe blonde but I know doors don't slam themselves you know."

Zell swallowed and glanced at Seifer.

"Come out of there, I'm not leaving until you do!"

"Tell her you were- teaching me things."

Zell stared. "In the cupboard?!"

Seifer smirked. "Tell her I was a very naughty boy and needed a good spanking."

Zell rolled his eyes and took a deep breath as he gripped the door handle. It open to a puzzled looking Instructor and two female Trepies.

"Z-Zell?"

He laughed nervously. "H-Hi Instructor!"

"Y-You were in the broom closet?" She looked confused.

"Y-Yeah would you believe it- I-err- took a wrong turning and ended up in here." He did the nervous laugh again. "Silly me huh?" He glanced at the three girls then turned to run away. "Bye!"

Quistis watched him got a hand absently moving to shut the door when another hand stopped it.

"Seifer? You're in the broom closet too?!"

The two trepies cocked their heads in confusion. He copied the nervous laugh that Zell had used. "Well- err- closets these days or so big that you just get lost in them for hours." He laughed again. "Anyway I have a class to get to-so- bye!" He turned and disappeared down the hall.

The girls blinked then peered into the dark room in case someone else wanted to come out.

Quistis shook her head as he headed to Squall's office. Getting lost in the closet indeed like they were studying that shopping list that Selphie told her about. She smiled, good for Zell, it was about time he had someone. She knocked on the large double doors to Squall's office. There was a thud from inside.

"Squall? It's just Quistis, are you busy?"

There was a strange whispering from inside and the sound of- furniture moving?

"Err-no-c-come in."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and stepped in, half expecting to find him half naked with Rinoa sitting on the couch trying to look innocent. But instead the commander was fully dressed if a little flushed and ruffled, sitting in his chair, which was pushed back from the desk against the windows. The room was empty apart from Squall which was interesting.

"Did you want something Quistis?"

"Um-" She smiled. "Squall, you're flies are undone."

The brunette blushed and hurried to fix the problem as he did so, she noticed the large bulge in his pants.

"Is this a bad time? It's only work, it can wait." She turned to leave but her curiosity wouldn't let her.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"I heard voice through the door, who were you talking to?"

Squall's eyes widened. "Well- I-err- have-issues so I was talking- to- myself."

"Uh-huh." She said, glancing around the room at the lack of potential hiding places- except for the desk. She walked up and kicked the front of the desk where she knew it was hollow. Something shuffled slightly on the carpet, Squall seemed to be getting more and more tense by the second. Quistis stood as close to the desk as possible and leant over peer under it, someone shuffled to get out of sight but that's when she saw it lying harmlessly by the desk. A black cowboy hat. She leaned up slowly and looked over at Squall who had his palms over his face in despair or embarrassment she wasn't sure which.

She kicked the desk again, this time adding. "Get out here cowboy."

Irvine crawled out from under the desk and stood up in front of her looking sheepish. "Hi Quistis." He said casually.

She folded her arms and just looked at him.

"I guess you want to know why I was under the desk?"

"That would be a good start."

He laughed nervously, a guilty sign that she was getting used to.

"Well I was- just-um-admiring the-um- craftsmanship of this desk." He ran a hand down it as he said it.

She nodded slowly in a disbelieving sort of way. "Right well I have to go so you two can stay here and admire the desk all you want together." She shut the double doors and went to find Selphie. She would want to know the Seifer and Zell developments.

The cadets filed into the classroom with Seifer and Instructor Zell following them in. Seifer pinched the shorter man's ass causing him to jump.

A female cadet looked round in concern. "Are you okay Zell?"

He smiled tightly. "Fine." He hit Seifer on the arm when the girl had looked away, heading for his desk as the others went over to their tables.

The taller man winked and gave the other man suggestive gestures, licking his lips and smirking at him. Zell tried to ignore him. "Okay class let's do some work…" He turned to write on the board. "Get your penises out. PENS!! I-I mean pens!" He turned away from the class again, hands trembling.

The class sniggered, Seifer bit his lip so hard it bled.

Zell looked back at the class seeing them laugh, the colour drained from his face. "W-W-We c-can d-do-" His eyes rolled back in his head and he calloused on the floor with Seifer and the others hurrying over to his side.

Selphie laughed as she sat opposite Quistis in the cafeteria. "Sounds like they need a few lessons in good excuses." She started to count on her fingers. "Like I was asked to get a mop when I spilt something or I was looking for a bulb for my dorm room."

The blonde stared at her.

"What? I used to date Irvine remember? Don't tell me you're never caught in any closets."

Quistis blushed slightly. "Well-"

The petite girl sighed. "You need to get laid really badly." She smiled suddenly. "You know Irvine's single maybe you could-"

The blonde instantly started to shake her head.

"What? Irvy not that bad."

"No I mean he's not single."

Selphie's ears perked up at that. "Really? Who? What? When? How?"

Quistis glanced around first. "Don't tell a soul!"

She faked a hurt look. "Me?"

"I meant it, especially not Rinoa."

She frowned. "What'd you mean not-" She clapped a hand over her mouth. "Noooo!"

Quistis nodded.

"Oh my god!"

"I know they were in Squall's office, Irvine was under the desk."

The brunette smiled a little. "Under it?" She giggled. "Imagine all the-"

"No! No, imagining!"

Selphie deflated suddenly. "Oh yeah cos- Poor Rinoa!"

"Yeah…." The blonde trailed off. "So should we tell them we know?"

Selphie looked confused. "Who are we talking about now?"

"Seifer and Zell."

"Oh!" She said like she had suddenly remembered them. "But what about Squall and Irvine?"

The blonde shook her head. "I'm not going to think about it, I'm going to pretend it never happened."

"And hope it goes away?"

"Exactly, I'll hope that Squall ends it without hurting one of my friends."

Selphie frowned. "You do know that's not going to happen right?"

"I can hope can't I?"

Selphie shrugged and they fell into a silence for a moment until Selphie broke it. "So Seifer and Zell-" A new grin had made it's way onto her face. "Should we tell them we know?"

"I don't know, they are right to worry about garden rules."

Selphie scoffed. "Cid's rules and he's in Centra what's he going to do from there?"

"True."

"And the garden also says that no pets are allowed here but I know for a fact that at least two goldfish and four hamsters live here." She nodded.

The blonde blinked. "Really? Hamsters?" She shook her head. "So anyway we should tell them right?"

"We should, let them save some silly excuses for someone else." Selphie nudged Quistis and pointed to the door as Zell came in.

"Hey guys." He frowned as they grinned at him.

"What?"

Selphie patted the chair next to her. "Sit, we have to talk to you."

"Okay."

Quistis was about to say something when Seifer came in too and she smirked knowingly.

Zell looked up. "Hi Seifer, what a coincidence seeing you here."

The taller blonde nodded in agreement. "I never expected to see you here."

Selphie shook her head in awe. "God you two are terrible at this."

Quistis chuckled.

"At what?" Zell asked.

"You sound like a recording or something, like you're reading lines."

"Huh?"

The brunette grinned. "So Seifer get lost in any closets lately?"

Zell paled.

"W-Well you know how it is-"

"Yeah I do but even I thought of better excuses than that."

"What?" Zell blinked.

Quistis shook her head. "We know."

"You know what?"

"It's okay you can tell us, what's Cid going to do from Centra anyway? He won't know and Squall- well- he has his own problems."

"See?" Seifer said. "I told him that, about Cid being a hundred miles away but nooo he won't listen to me."

Selphie smiled at Seifer's outburst.

"But what about Squall? He's the commander."

Selphie leaned over to Quistis. "Should we tell them what we know?"

"What do you know? If it's about Squall please tell me." Seifer grinned.

Quistis hesitated. "They know that I know but they don't know that you know and I don't think they'd know them to know."

Zell blinked. "Just tell us."

"Quistis saw Irvine with Squall!"

"So? They're together lots of times."

"Don't be dense Zell! Not like that, they were together_ together_!"

"Oh!"

"And Rinoa doesn't know!"

"Or we don't think she knows."

"So Squall's cheating on Rinoa with Irvine?" Seifer asked.

"Yeah- we think."

"I don't believe that cowboy!" Zell shook his head.

"But that doesn't sound like Squall."

"Well Quisty saw Irvine crawl out from under Squall's desk.

Zell looked disgusted but Seifer laughed.

"How can you laugh? Poor Rinoa."

"But just imagine-"

"No imagining!"

Selphie smiled. "De ja vu.

"Now that they know and we don't have to hide it so much can we go fuck like bunnies?" Seifer asked.

Quistis wrinkled her nose. "Are you always so poetic?"

Zell bit his lip. "I still don't think we should tell Squall or Irvine or Rinoa."

"Okay, I can definitely do that."

Zell seemed to think about it then he got up and tucked his chair in. "We'll see you girls later."

Selphie giggled as Seifer half dragged, half carried the other man away.

They paused in the doorway for a second looking at someone, that someone walked into the cafeteria.

"Hi guys!" Rinoa greeted. "What was all that about?" She pointed at where Seifer and Zell had last been.

Selphie run up and hugged the taller girl who frowned in confused and then hugged her back. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, can't a friend hug another friend for no reason?"

"I guess but-"

"Why don't you join us?"

"I can't I have to go back to my dorm to meet Squall."

Selphie hugged her again suddenly.

Quistis looked sad. "If you need anything, ever we can help. Anything at all even- I don't know- killing anyone who upset you."

Rinoa nodded slowly. "O-kay, you two haven't been at the sugar again have you?"

Selphie let her go. "I think you're being so brave!"

"T-Thanks?" The sorceress pulled away. "Okay it's been nice- hugging you guys but I have to go now." She walked over to the food counter, looking back with concern and confusion in her eyes.

Quistis and Selphie looked at her sadly. "Poor Rinoa."

The young sorceress left the cafeteria and headed for the dorms, stepping into the corridor she glanced around to make sure that was no one was there before she knocked one a dorm door. It opened and a hand reached out to usher her in.

"Hey darlin'."

She smiled at the cowboy and handed him the bag of food she had got of them. "You wouldn't believe what happened in the cafeteria."

"What?" Irvine asked her as he followed her into the bedroom. "Selphie and Quistis were very weird?"

"Weird how?"

She turned at the voice and smiled at her sexy half naked boyfriend who leant on the doorframe. She walked up and kissed the brunette briefly in greeting. "Selphie kept hugging me and telling me how brave I was."

Squall chuckled. "Maybe she was coming onto you."

"I hope not, I have two lovers already."

The cowboy laughed. "Did Quistis say anything?"

"Something about if I needed anything even help to- kill someone?"

Irvine shook his head. "She caught us in Squall's earliar, I think they think Squall's cheating on you with me."

She laughed then frowned and hit her first boyfriend in the chest. "You started without me."

Squall pointed at Irvine. "It was his fault, besides it wouldn't have been that bad if the only excuse Irvine could think of for being under my desk hadn't been that he was admiring it's craftsmanship." He smirked and Rinoa fell about laughing.

"No wonder they think that then."

The cowboy folded his arms. "I thought it was a good excuse at the time!"

"That's because you didn't have enough blood left in your brain." Squall added.

Irvine playfully gave him the finger.

"Should we tell them?"

"I don't know, I'm the commander I can't be seen having inappropriate relationships."

Rinoa gasped. "Hear that Irvine? We're inappropriate."

"Besides isn't it fun to see them squirm for longer?"

The girl smiled slowly. "Well when you put it that way, okay!" She cheered.

END!


End file.
